Abrasive articles typically comprise a plurality of abrasive particles and a binder. There are a number of different types of abrasive articles on the market. These include: (1) coated abrasive articles, in which the binder bonds the abrasive particles to a backing material (e.g., "sandpaper"); (2) lapping coated abrasive articles, in which the abrasive particles are dispersed in a binder to form an abrasive composite, which is then bonded to a backing to form an abrasive article; (3) bonded abrasive articles, in which the binder bonds the particles together to form a shaped mass, e.g., a grinding wheel; and (4) nonwoven abrasive articles, in which the binder bonds the abrasive particles into a nonwoven fibrous substrate. In all of these abrasive articles, there is an abrasive surface which contacts a workpiece to be abraded.
The binder in the abrasive article is typically formed by curing a liquid binder precursor. The liquid binder precursor includes a resin or an adhesive. During the manufacture of the abrasive article, the liquid binder precursor is exposed to an energy source, which ultimately results in the polymerization or crosslinking of the resin or polymer to form the solid binder. The energy source can provide thermal energy, or radiation energy, e.g., electron beam, ultraviolet light, or visible light.
In general, as the hardness of the abrasive particles and/or the binder increases, there is a corresponding increase in the cut rate, i.e. the rate at which the abrasive article is able to remove material from a workpiece. However, as the cut rate is increased by increasing the hardness of the abrasive particles and/or the binder, the quality of surface finish imparted by the abrasive article to the workpiece may be adversely affected. If the surface finish obtained is undesirably coarse, the hardness of the abrasive particles and/or of the binder may have to be reduced, thereby decreasing the advantageous cut rate.